


Berries 'n Cream (Jerza Week 2018)

by shipambrosia_bree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Colors, Complicated - Freeform, Dreams, Erza x Bisca BROTP, F/M, Gen, Hairbrush, Homecoming, I skipped Day 2 sorry, Jerza OC Baby, Jerza Week, Jerza Week 2018, Love Confessions, Soulmates, some subtle nalu gruvia gale but not enough to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/pseuds/shipambrosia_bree
Summary: My prompts for Jerza Week 2018 (June 5th - June 11th). I skipped Day 2 because I had an exam for a class during the week lol. But all together off tumblr for your viewing pleasure!All of these were posted originally on my tumblr, @ship-ambrosia. I'm super proud! Some of these are short, some of these are long... but I hope you enjoy!





	1. Day 1 - Colors: "Red"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetMemories1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/gifts).



> Jellal sees Erza in every shade of red. Set during the seven years before the Grand Magic Games.

   Dancing in between the flames? He sees it there, amongst the orange cinders and the smoky grays of the campfires he shares with them, the people with whom he’s resolved to change his life alongside. And when those fires burn long into the night, they bring with them more memories than just those of Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. They bring memories of the woman who he’s changing his life for.

   The flowers of a garden? He sees it there, amongst blues and pinks of all shades, alongside green and purple and yellow. The worst are the roses, nearly always the same. He can’t bring himself to look upon them, and his companions know exactly why. While the younger one eagerly wishes to fawn over such natural beauty, both quickly realize the situation and pull him away. Pull him forward to the future, away from what was left in the past.

   What about in the food he eats? Apples and tomatoes are vibrant reminders, something that he knows is so  _stupid_  and that he shouldn’t torture himself with but finds himself doing all the same. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth every time, withdrawals him from the meal. Generous plates of food are refused, all because the contents stir a guilty sickness in his stomach. That he should live, while she… disappeared.

   The clothes of the people in the marketplace, the buildings lining the streets, the color of the sky in the evening. He could not escape such unending torture, so many reminders of the girl he loved that he let slip from his life.

   Even Meredy’s crimson eyes are not immune. Though Meredy is her own person, a beautiful young lady that Jellal watches grow up over seven years like a proud older brother, he can’t help but be reminded of another life lost on him, a life he so dearly cherished. And he knows that Ultear and Meredy feel some guilt for what had become of his scarlet-haired warrior, but Jellal doesn’t blame them. He blames himself for being such a fool and hurting her, being unable to be there while she and her friends in Fairy Tail fought with everything they had against the literal agent of destruction, the dragon king Acnologia.

   But every shade of red makes his resolve stronger. Every time he is reminded of her hair, he is reminded of the person she was, and the person she wanted him to be. And for a split second, she got to see that person; the one who lived and fought so that he might begin to undo his past mistakes. And allowing himself to be arrested felt like part of that too.

   Seven long years pass after Jellal learns about what happened on Tenrou Island. When he first met Ultear and Meredy, he wanted to be angry; to blame them, to punish them, to make them pay for causing Acnologia’s attack, but he couldn’t. They had been like him, and like him, they had also been changed by members of Fairy Tail. They took the events on the island just as painfully as he did. And that was why they joined together to form Crime Sorciere; so that all three of them might begin to redeem their past mistakes.

   And like the remaining members of Fairy Tail who were not on Tenrou Island, along with their alliance with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, Jellal continued to search for information on what could have happened to Erza Scarlet. He refused to believe she, or Natsu Dragneel, or Gray Fullbuster, or any of the other members who had gone missing with the island were dead. Just as he saw her in every shade of red he came across in his travels around Fiore, he looked for even the slightest description of a red haired woman mumbled amongst the streets. He tried to discover any sort of magic that could find her, but Fairy Tail had already exhausted that possibility. Seeing the color red became a painful reminder of his failure.

   So seven years passed, but Jellal never gave up. Together with Crime Sorciere he traveled across Fiore, taking down dark guilds in place of the other magic guilds and always eluding the magical authorities. Seven long years, and then one day he saw a flash of red on a magazine stand.

   The news spread fast that the strongest members of Fairy Tail had returned. And among the most celebrated of those was her. On the outside he simply smiled, but on the inside he wanted to cry and run to find her. But he couldn’t do something like that. He didn’t deserve to ruin her welcoming home party, or take attention away from the family that welcomed her home. In fact, it would simply be the best to leave her be. Deep in his heart though, he knew he could never truly do that.

   Then one day Ultear, with a grin on her face, held a letter she had written out to Jellal. Stunned by its proposal, its contents, and its recipients, he barely realized where the three of them were going. But when the reality of what would happen struck him, the smile returned to his face. He pulled the hood of his cloak up, and looked forward where for, after seven long years, he finally saw the shade of scarlet he wanted to see all along.


	2. Day 3 - Hairbrush: "Butterflies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza prepares for the day Jellal is reappointed as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

   The pace at which Erza brushed her long scarlet hair steadily increased, sitting in front of the vanity in her bedroom as her nerves set in. It didn’t matter how much her friends encouraged her, or how much she might tell herself that the event this evening would be no big deal.

   Any situation that involved Jellal was a big deal.

_This party will be the first time I’ve seen Jellal since we fought Acnologia. What if he’s not happy to see me? What if he’s angry that I didn’t try to do more in Crime Sorciere’s favor before Queen Hisui pardoned them? What if he’s actually found a fiancée after all this time? What if he laughs at me? Or if I just make him remember all the bad things that have happened over the years? I don’t know what I’ll even do if -_

   The frantic knock on her door suddenly frightened Erza, letting out a yelp and the ornate hairbrush she had been using flew out of her hand and clattered to the floor.

   “Erza!” Called Bisca from the other side of the door. “Are you okay doll? Can I come in?”

   She stared at the hairbrush on the floor for a moment before laughing quietly to herself. Erza bent over and placed it back on the vanity before going to the door and opening it to let her close friend in.

   “I’m all right. Please come in,” she stepped back to allow the sharpshooter mage in.

   Bisca was dressed and ready for the party, wearing a beautiful velvet gown that hugged her curves without being too showy. As always, Erza was speechless by her friend’s beauty. And after she’d already had a baby too! She was a superhuman.

   Erza was distracted from her thoughts once again by the sound of Bisca’s laughter.

   “You look very stressed out, honey,” she giggled. “And we all decided we’d meet in an hour to go together! You aren’t even close to being ready!”

   Erza begrudgingly agreed with Bisca; she was the one most adamant about going to the party, and yet she was too nervous to even be ready by the time they’d come to get her. She gave her friend a sheepish smile, and picked up the hairbrush once again. As she held it in her hand, she gently brushed her fingers over the slightly raised butterflies that fluttered across the handle.

   Bisca put a hand on her hips, her ruby red lips playing up in a sympathetic smirk. “Lucy and I thought you might be like this. That’s why I came to check on you.”

   She looked up from the floor as she slowly started to brush out her hair again. “Like what?”

   “A bundle of nerves, darlin’! Your hands are practically shaking. You’re famous for being punctual and on time for everything, yet we’re about to go to a party celebrating Jellal, and you can’t pull yourself together!” Bisca laughed again. “I’ve been there and done that, Erza! Alzack and I took forever to confess to one another! I know what love is like, and when you’re unsure if they feel the same no matter how obvious it might be.”

   Erza paused mid-brush, her hands trembling. “I’m not known for being demure or gentle.” She mumbled.

   Her friend winked. “So don’t! Be yourself! That’s who Jellal cares about, after all!”

   Bisca took the hairbrush from Erza, walking around to the scarlet-haired woman’s backside and brushing her hair out herself. She quickly started to wrap it up, doing Erza’s hair for her. For a swordswoman with normally steady hands, it was clear to Bisca that Erza would not be able to do her own up-do.

   “You know what I think?” She continued. “I think you should be yourself, and tell Jellal how you feel clear and simple tonight.”

   “What?!” Erza’s eyes grew wide.

   “You told me yourself about what happened before the Grand Magic Games,” her friend’s voice was light with amusement. “Jellal knows how you feel. It’s clear to me that he feels the same. But he’s just as nervous as you are, and you’re right. You’re bold and confident, Erza. You make the first move. And tonight is the perfect opportunity for it.”

   With a grin, Bisca finished her work; she’d given Erza an elegant, loose ponytail, but pulled the hair away from her face. Nervously, the scarlet-haired wizard touched her cheek beneath her artificial eye. Normally it didn’t bother her but… when she doubted herself, it always became more of a problem for her. She tried to let her bangs fall back over it, but with a swipe of Bisca’s hand she’d pinned them back in place.

   “Uh uh uh,” she scolded, waving her finger at Erza. “No hiding behind your hair for this. Jellal should be able to see all of you. Now come on, get changed so we can leave!”

   Bashfully, Erza rose from the chair and looked at herself in the mirror once more before she re-equipped. Her body was surrounded in a blinding white light as she searched through space time for a gown to wear. Settling on a pretty purple one with straps that draped off her shoulder and a low back, she admired her reflection.

   “Gorgeous,” Bisca breathed from behind her.

   Erza glanced over her shoulder to her. “It’s difficult to think about, but thank you for the encouragement, Bisca. I needed it apparently.”

   “Hey, you weren’t able to be there for my wedding, I’m definitely going to make sure yours happens, darlin’.” The green-haired woman giggled once more, before opening the door for the both of them to leave.

~

   The celebration was larger than she had ever imagined. Yes, Jellal’s reappointment to the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints was a wonderful, joyous occasion, but considering all that had occurred surrounding him the previous twenty years, she hadn’t imagined so many wizards would support the decision. Erza had been in awe of Jellal all night. He looked particularly handsome during the crowning ceremony in which the emblem once again presented to him, bright and happier than she had seen of him in a long time.

   Despite her conversation earlier with Bisca, Erza kept herself busy by babysitting her fellow mages and ensuring they did not ruin Jellal’s night. She could not bring herself - no matter how much Bisca, or Lucy, or Levy, or Mira, Cana, even Juvia once (though she was promptly distracted by Gray a moment later) - to approach him. One look at Jellal across the room and she felt her legs turn to jelly. But as their gazes matched, she too, watched as Jellal coughed and averted his gaze. Around him, his Crime Sorciere guildmates, most of them former members of the Oracion Seis but also including Meredy, surrounded him and laughed.

   When she saw Jellal start walking toward her, Erza’s heart leapt into her throat.

   “There we go,” she heard Bisca mutter from somewhere in the crowd behind her. “Get ‘im, girl.”

   “Good evening, Erza,” the star of the party said to her. He offered a nervous smile. “You look beautiful tonight. And it’s been too long since I’ve seen you.”

   She gave him a shaky nod. “Y-yes, you too. And well… congratulations, of course. I came to celebrate your reappointment, after all.”

   He cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

   “I’ll be honest with you Jellal, I’m quite nervous to see you right now,” she giggled softly. “But you seem to return the sentiment. Did you actually bring your fiancée here tonight, and worried she’ll be upset to see me?”

   Jellal chuckled. “You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

   “Not a chance.”

   They stared at each other for a long time, before he reached out to take her hand. Jellal opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by a loud outburst from Natsu and Gray.

   “What did you say to me?!”

   “I said that maybe if you stopped stuffing your mouth, you’d have time to breathe!”

   “Bold words coming from a guy who’s already down to his underwear!”

   “What?! Oh come on, when did that happen?!”

   Erza gasped, turning a new shade of red in embarrassment. “Boys! I can’t believe they-!”

   She turned to stop them, but Jellal grabbed her hand again. She whipped around to face him to find him smiling in amusement.

   “Leave them, Erza. I suppose now is as good a time as any to get used to my new guildmates,” his eyes sparkled darkly at the reveal.

   She gasped, jerking away from him. “You’re joining Fairy Tail?! When were you going to tell me?”

   “Tonight seemed like a good night for a surprise. Erik, Meredy, and I will all be joining Fairy Tail,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You are  _happy_ , correct?”

   “Of course I am!” She exclaimed. “Forgive me, I was just surprised.”

   “Let me add more to the mix then,” he grabbed her hand for the third time, and pulled her closer to him. “You make me so nervous, Erza. I’ve gotten butterflies in my stomach since we were little when I looked at you and they’ve never gone away. I should never have pushed you away the way I did, because the thought of any other man with you drives me mad. I love you, Erza Scarlet, and I want us to finally be together.”

   Time slowed down around them as she took in his words. Erza closed her eyes and just nodded, when she felt so emotional that words would not come out. She was prepared to do what he had just done, confess; but she had not been prepared for him to do it first. She felt slow tears start to fall down her face.

   “Yes, yes of course!” Erza gasped, throwing her arms around him. “I love you too, Jellal.”

   She heard him chuckling once more as his arms wrapped around her too, holding her close.

   “You might be surprised to hear this, but I never actually had a fiancée.”


	3. Day 4 - Dream: "Resolve"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal shares a dream with Erza while in prison after Acnologia traps her on Tenrou Island, resolving him to break out of prison and find her. Set during the seven years before the Grand Magic Games, right at the end of Tenrou Island.

   In his dream, she’s miles away; but he can still see her. Vibrant scarlet hair, glistening steel armor and swords, dressed in white. She looks like a halberdier, or an angel of death. So beautiful, yet so beautiful as she kills you. She speaks his name, sounding as if she’s underwater, but he can still make out her words.

   “Come on!” She cries. “We are Fairy Tail! We can defeat this monster together!”

   He recognizes this feeling, this strange connection. It had felt it some time ago, when he had seen Erza, felt her fighting the man with the Grimoire Heart mark. There was something there, something between them that connected him to her when she was fighting a losing battle.

   But he saw nothing surrounding her, not even her guildmates whom she was calling to. What was she fighting? How was she in danger? Had Fairy Tail not defeated Grimoire Heart? No, he realized when a terrifying surge of power overcame him. He’d felt the magic of the Etherion blast when it had struck the Tower of Heaven. He’d casted Abyss Break. He had felt the power of Nirvana, and yet this magic dwarfed all three.

   “Erza!” He starts to run toward her. “What’s going on?”

   He is rendered frozen in his tracks, however, when a great shadow appears, looming over her. He sees Erza turn, sees her raise her sword. He sees her trembling.

   Acnologia.

   Jellal had only ever heard of the chaos dragon in stories, and hoped that was all they were; stories. Bathed in the blood of his fellow dragons, he was born as the dragon king. Not one person or dragon had ever stood up to his might. And here he was, watching the closest person he ever had to family raise her sword against its menacing gaze.

   The great black dragon let out a mighty roar, but Erza answered it with her own fearsome cry. In his ears echoed the shouts of others; some he recognized, like Natsu Dragneel, or the dark-haired boy and the blonde girl who had been with Erza and Natsu on both occasions that he had most recently seen them. Most of the voices, however, he did not.

   With a great flash of light, Erza’s silhouette was engulfed and all the noises, Acnologia’s as well as Fairy Tail’s, were silenced.

   Jellal woke up heaving, his face dripping in sweat. He looked around himself and saw the anti-magic prison that he found himself in once again, surrounded by similar cubes holding similar high-profile criminals. He recognized most of them, at this point; members of the Oracion Seis, and some from Grimoire Heart. But he knew not all of Grimoire Heart had been captured. He had never seen the man who Erza had defeated. The one who controlled plants and trees to his every whim, had never come through here.

   He sat up and leaned against the wall of his prison, thinking over what he had just seen. Erza, Fairy Tail, Acnologia… had he just witnessed her death? A chill ran through him. No, Erza couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t be. The thought filled him with such horrific anger and sadness that it shocked him. No, of course it didn’t; he loved her, just as she loved him.

   He clutched his heart as he looked around the cell once more. He had to escape and find her. Save her. His redemption meant nothing if the person who wanted his redemption most, Erza, was no longer around for it.

   A magic circle appeared on his cube. He could hear the snickering of the Magic Council attendees on the other side, and Jellal clenched his fist. Starting now, he was going to find her.

~

   It was a dark, stormy evening, suiting the mood of the three mages who stood aboard a magical vessel. The waves of the ocean were as tall as their ship, dark water swirling as lightning lit up the sky. The raindrops were sharp and cold, yet Jellal felt none of the water falling on him. They were positioned above Tenrou Island, yet there was no Island to see.

   “Jellal?” A young, still childlike girl with pink hair asked softly, but the older woman beside her put her arm on her adopted daughter’s shoulder.

   “Leave him be for a moment, Meredy,” Ultear mumbled, watching their comrade with a sympathetic gaze. She felt guilt for what had occurred. She didn’t know why Jellal wasn’t angry with them, when they were part of what had attracted Acnologia to the island.

   He had read the reports, he had heard what had happened, but still Jellal had come here to see for himself that the Island, and Fairy Tail’s strongest wizards, had all disappeared. Surely, even though no one else had found it, he would. But he stared into the swirling dark waters, for a moment considering plunging himself into them to search under the surface. Jellal reminded himself bitterly that he would never survive such a stunt, however.

   Finally, Ultear approached the young man; the tears streaming down his face were barely distinguishable from the pounding rain.

   “Jellal, we need to leave,” she said sternly. “The storm is becoming too much for the ship, and it would be a waste if we were to join them.”

   He paused for a moment, looking up at her. A hollow man with a broken gaze met her eyes.

   “You’re right,” he croaked.

   “Erza wanted better of you,” she told him, offering a hand to him. “When you are finished mourning, will you join Meredy and I?”

   Ultear had offered him a place with the two of them. They had, after all, come to break him out of the Magic Council’s prison the same day that Jellal had resolved to break himself out. But he had no wish to join a guild and wipe out dark wizards. He had only wished to find Erza. Ultear and Meredy had simply chosen to accompany him, and now that he found nothing, the despairing man was grateful.

   “Yes,” he answered finally, taking her hand to help him stand. “If Erza is no longer alive, I wish to live out the rest of my life in the mission she would have wanted for me.”

   The older woman smiled sadly. “I lost someone on that island too, Jellal. A young man whom my mother loved very much. I only wish I had more time with him. To get to know him, truly. Together, we will write Crime Sorciere’s message in their memory and honor. And we will  _never_  give up on searching for them.”


	4. Day 5 - Soulmates: "Stories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fairy Tail learns that Jellal is the final key to unlock FACE, the stakes get higher; especially for Erza, who Tartaros kidnaps in an attempt to draw the former Magic Council member out of hiding. Sort of AU with Jellal.

   Do you believe in fairy tales?

   Do you believe in princes and dragons? Maidens locked in a tower, who sing beautifully and are so pure of heart that animals flock to them? Do you believe in gallant knights in shining armor, mounted atop a noble white steed, wielding a legendary sword that has been passed down for generations? Do you believe in the evil stepmothers, the jealous witches, the “once upon a time"s and the "happily ever after"s? Do you believe in love? What about two people joined together by fate as soulmates? Do you believe then, that every story has a happy ending?

   Your story doesn’t get one. Your  _Fairy Tail_ cannot triumph here. Your princess fell in love with the dragon. Your jealous witch got the man of her dreams. When your beast turned to your side, he was accepted too quickly by his beauty. Everything about your fairy tale is wrong.

   And you, the knight in shining armor, have failed to save your prince. He was darkness, and it will forever consume him. You, with your blades of light, you Titania Erza, who in her glory all look to. You made the wrong choice, and you shall forever pay for it.

   Bring your prince of darkness here to me, so that we may activate FACE. When his blood spills, our plans will be complete. Scream louder, beg harder, keep crying. He will come. You believe in soulmates, I can feel it. You believe that you and Jellal are connected by fate. It’s time to test that.

   Soulmates. What a ridiculous idea. Just another sweet nonsense you amusing little humans created to fulfill your deepest desires.

   Those were the words that Kyoka’s curses had inflicted on her.

~

   "You are wrong,” He told the half-woman, half-hawklike demon that stood before a chained, defeated Erza. Her teeth were gritted. Her eyes were glazed over. Her tears mixed with blood and the room smelled of burned flesh.

   “Oh?” The demon said, amused, turning toward him. “You came, did you not? Even in knowing we were searching for you to slay you, Jellal Fernandes?”

   Jellal steadied himself for a fight, before utilizing his power to snap the chains that held the woman he loved back. “I came for Erza because for once, it was her who needed me. That is the only reason I am here.”

   “Then you have made a foolish mistake! My curse has taken away her sight, smell, hearing, taste, and feeling. She feels nothing! She will be of no help to you while you die!”

   Extending her clawed fingers, Kyoka slashed at him. Bloodlust was in every word and pounding within her eyes. Jellal readied a magic spell to deflect the attack, when the demon let out a horrified shrill and bits of her clawed fingers fell to the floor. Erza held a blade in her hand, though her expression had not changed.

   “Impossible!” The demon screeched furiously toward the scarlet-haired woman who was back on her feet. “You have lost already! How could she even tell she’s holding a sword?”

   “When I said you were wrong, I meant that when you said our fates were intertwined,” Jellal acknowledged gruffly. “Erza continues to surprise me. Her strength is greater than my own, and her love for Fairy Tail vastly dwarves in comparison how she feels for me. I have nothing to do with where her story is going. But we are connected. I’ve known it since we were young. It’s more than just how we might feel for one another… there is strength in our connection,” he gave an arrogant smirk as Erza parried another set of attacks from Kyoka. “She’s the reason I’m no longer the "prince of darkness” that you claim I am. And I know that I give her strength too. But she has her own story, a story about adventure, the true nature of Fairy Tail. The other fairy tales you mention, there is no place for them.“

   The demon, distracted by Jellal’s speech and fighting off Erza while she had tried to kill him, looked up just in time to watch Jellal fire a beam of light magic directly at her. Succumbing to the wounds she had previously acquired in her fight with Erza, the attack finally defeated her.

   Erza’s senses returned to her instantaneously, the rush of stimulus hit her like a vehicle and she crumpled with a gasp. Jellal was at her side in an instant though, catching her before she could hit the ground. She recognized his arms around her immediately, but what too stunned by what had just happened, what she had accomplished, to speak any words.

   His smile widened. The connection they shared, the strength that they gave one another time and time again… even he was convinced it was meant to be.


	5. Day 6 - Homecoming: "Guild Marks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guided by Erza, Jellal enters the Fairy Tail guild hall for the first time as one of its members.

   Softly, Erza smiled to herself as she glanced toward the blue-haired man beside her, amused by the way he nervously fiddled with the ornate clover symbol pinned to his jacket. It was a reminder that all of this was real, that it was really happening, that Jellal truly had returned to the Ten Wizard Saints. That he was really joining Fairy Tail. That their confessions exchanged at his ceremony were real. She had never really seen Jellal look so uncomfortable, and it was rather adorable.

   “For someone who’s been a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, been on the Magic Council, led an independent guild, then been elected to the Ten Wizard Saints again, you seem surprisingly nervous about joining Fairy Tail,” she giggled.

   “And you appear to be enjoying it,” he answered with a small smirk, once more removing the pin before quickly re-attaching it.

   He had a point though, Erza hadn’t felt so bubbly and playful in years. The last few years hadn’t given her much time to laugh and smile, though. Especially from Tartaros and the disbandment of Fairy Tail, then they’d gone on to fight the Avatar cult before the Alvarez Empire invaded. But she knew exactly why she was so happy.

   “Of course I am,” she answered, turning to face him. “I’m enjoying all of this. I’ve been on cloud nine since the night of your ceremony. You’re finally coming home to me… and to Fairy Tail.”

   Surprise flashed over Jellal’s face as he listened to her words, before he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled in a way that could only be described as pure bliss. “You’re right,” he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, gently tugging her toward him so he could plant a quick kiss on her. “This is my home.”

   Flustered nearly the same shade as her hair, Erza pulled Jellal into the guild hall finally. Everything was as it normally was; members scattered about, many of her friends clumped together at tables. People shouted their greetings and congratulations toward Jellal, as the members of Fairy Tail were nearly ecstatic in the prospect that they would have a member of the Ten Wizard Saints among their guild once more. They passed the table where Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were gathered around chatting, and Cana was seated on the table with her arms and legs wrapped around a barrel of beer as usual. Each and everyone of them greeted the couple, as most of Fairy Tail had known about Erza’s feelings for the young man for years. Elfman cheerily proclaimed that Fairy Tail and the Ten Wizard Saints now had a ‘real man’ as part of their ranks, before being whacked on the arm by Evergreen sitting next to him.

   Lisanna giggled at her brother and his girlfriend’s antics before gesturing to the usual table at the back of the guild. “Mira already gave Meredy and Erik their guild marks. They’re with the others back there, Jellal.”

   Erza watched as he visibly brightened at the mention of the two other former members of Crime Sorciere who had joined Fairy Tail alongside him. She found it incredibly sweet; not only his relationship with Meredy, in which the two had become not only partners over the years but truly like a brother and sister toward one another, but also how close Jellal had become with the dragon slayer, a former member of the Oracion Seis. She couldn’t imagine that Jellal had ever expected to trust the other man so wholeheartedly even after Erik and his guildmates had joined Crime Sorciere, but Erza herself had witnessed the two in the middle of a fight before and it was incredibly inspiring to see such an unlikely friendship.

   Before they even made their way to that table though, Erza led him to the bar. Mira, bless her demon-blooded, shipper soul, nearly glowed like a star at the sight of them together. She already had the mark-maker out for him in anticipation.

   “Hi, Jellal!” She chirped. “I know you’ve already heard it a million times, but I want to formally welcome you to Fairy Tail! I also think it’s worth mentioning that as a member of the Magic Council’s Ten Wizard Saints, you’ll automatically be counted among our S-class rank.”

   He nodded. “Thank you, Mirajane. It’s good to see you again, as well.”

   “Now, where do you want your guild mark?”

   After Jellal had decided upon his collarbone and removed his cloak in order for them to place it, a mischievous grin appeared on Mira’s face that nearly frightened the newly-together couple.

   “You know, I think you should place it on him, Erza!” Chirped the She-Demon, handing the marker to her friend, who immediately grew flustered once more.

   “M-me?!” She stuttered, and nearly dropped it in her embarrassment.

   Both women were surprised by a sudden loud chuckle, and found the source of it to be the young, blue-haired man beside them. Jellal’s entire body shook with laughter, a deep, hearty chuckle that nearly caused Erza’s heart to jump into her throat. She had never heard such laughter from him. It warmed her entire body to the same temperature as her cheeks.

   “Lucy did warn me about the meddling that goes on with our love lives in this guild, but I still wasn’t prepared for that,” he admitted. “But I guess you already have the marker in your hands, Erza?”

   She looked down and almost dropped it again. “Jellal, I don’t-”

   “I’m teasing you now, I’m sorry,” he smiled at her again. “But I would appreciate you doing it. Because you’re the reason any of this… any of what I’ve done from the moment I woke up under the Oracion Seis, was possible.”

   She blushed again, but quickly obliged Jellal’s request. Unsurprisingly true to the words he had just spoken, his guild mark came out a deep scarlet.

   Mira, nearly beside herself, could do nothing but squeak out another congratulations before rushing into the kitchen almost in tears. A moment later, Laxus walked by the two, mumbling that they’d broken the She-Demon and following after her.

   “Yo, Erza! Jellal! Are you two done over there yet? Come join the celebration!” A familiar voice called to them.

   Both turned to find Natsu on his feet, summoning them from the table in the back. They had shoved as many people at the table as they could, and still some were being forced to stand. Lucy was seated beside her partner, Happy contently rested in her lap, while on her other side was Levy cradling Pantherlily and never without Gajeel standing too far behind. Gray, with his shirt unbuttoned, was leaning back in the chair on Natsu’s other side, and to no one’s surprise was Juvia glued to him; though no one mentioned it, no one missed the arm that the ice wizard had wrapped around her hip. Also gathered around were Wendy and Carla, and Lisanna had joined the group while Jellal was getting his mark.

   The new ones at the table were obvious; Meredy was chatting with Juvia, with her new guild mark - the same shade of black as Gray’s for another member of the Milkovich family - sat on her hip where it was shown off because of her cropped top. Next to her was the Poison Dragon Slayer formerly known as Cobra, Erik, who held a flustered Kinana so close she was nearly sitting on his lap. He had one sleeve rolled up to reveal, like nearly every other dragon slayer, he’d opted to get his guild’s mark right where his arm connected to his shoulder.

   “Jellal! You came!” Meredy exclaimed happily when she noticed the pair arrive at the table.

   “'Bout time you showed up,” Erik greeted him with a smug grin. “Gotta make an entrance like usual, eh?”

   He snorted with more laughter. “Shut up, Erik.”

   “Look at that fancy little emblem there,” Erik whistled. “Tell me I’m wrong, I dare you.”

   “You were at the ceremony too! You saw it there!” Meredy laughed.

   “It’s good to see the three of you fit in so quickly,” Lucy said kindly, giggling softly at the banter between the three.

   “I mean, we all had very personal ties to this guild,” Meredy answered. “Erik won’t admit it, but Kinana isn’t the  _only_  reason he’s here; just the biggest one.”

   His pixie-like girlfriend giggling now at his expense, the dragon slayer groaned. “Meredy!”

   She only grinned more. “And we  _all_  know why Jellal suggested in the first place.”

   At this, all eyes in the table turned toward Erza. But her eyes were only on Jellal, as they had been nearly the entire time the two had been standing with the group. His dark green eyes were giving away how happy he was, no matter how much indignation he tried to fake. Everything about them joining Fairy Tail felt natural, as if it was the only place they had ever belonged. That’s the sort of place it was; the members were a family, and it didn’t matter when you joined, or when you left. Fairy Tail was always a home.


	6. Day 7 - Complicated: "Forgiven"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal and Erza's youngest daughter asks about her namesake, resurfacing old wounds and guilt for her father.

   Jellal had never planned to keep the man he had been for all those years a secret from his children or those of his friends. What had happened to him was common knowledge across the continent, as well known as how strong a mage he was. The Tower of Heaven had hurt a lot of people; even some who hadn’t been enslaved in the tower, such as Yukino or Kagura. Surely, his children would meet people one day who knew who he was and hated him, and he never wanted them to have to find out the things he had done from someone else.

   Still, he had been caught off guard one day when his youngest daughter asked him about who she was named after.

   “Well,” Jellal started slowly, after he had guided six-year-old Simone Fernandes to the couch of the small home that he and Erza had bought shortly after she discovered her pregnancy with their older daughter. He scratched his chin, looking for the right words to say as his thoughts settled from the chaos they’d been thrown into when she asked. “What made you wonder?”

   “Auntie Kagura mentioned it the last time I was with her and Auntie Millianna,” she answered honestly, kicking her feet. “She said that I was very smart for my age, and that it reminded her exactly of my namesake. But when I asked her what she meant, she only told me to ask you, daddy.”

   Jellal let out a breath. The words had probably slipped out of Kagura’s mouth out of joy, not bitterness. It was clearly a mistake, and she’d remedied it by telling Simone to ask him. Still, his stomach churned nauseously at the thought of his daughter’s namesake. Yes, it had been years and years ago, and yes, he’d been brainwashed at the time, and yes, Erza, Millianna, even Kagura had forgiven him. But he still saw the man haunting his dreams, forever reminding him that he could never truly undo every trauma he had inflicted.

   “You were named after a man named Simon Mikasuchi,” he explained to her slowly, thinking out every word very carefully. “He is Aunt Kagura’s older brother, and a very close friend to me and your mother.”

   Her eyes sparkled with interest. “How come I’ve never met him?”

   “He… passed away. Some time ago, long before I even joined Fairy Tail.”

   “Oh, I’m sorry,” Simone answered, and she was silent for a long time. Long enough that he thought the subject was over; until she spoke again. “What was he like?”

   “Well, he was very strong; he was a wizard, too, just like your mother and I, and Aunt Kagura. He was loyal and protective, and extremely intelligent. And he was never easily fooled,” Jellal chuckled a bit, thinking of the next thing he would say. “And he loved your mother just like I do. If he was still around, I might’ve had to fight him for her.”

   Simone giggled too, crawling into her father’s lap and hugged him around the torso. “But you still would’ve won, right daddy?”

   He brushed his fingers through her dark purple hair and nodded to himself. “Mmhm. No one loves your mother as much as I do. And besides, if she didn’t pick me, then you and Scarlet would be someone else! You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

   She stuck out her tongue. “I wouldn’t mind if Scarlet was someone else.”

   He laughed again as he gently scolded her for saying that about her sister, although on the inside he was cracking at the seams. Memories of that day flashed in his mind, sounds and voices and images that made his skin burn. He hugged Simone a little tighter, hoping his answers had satisfied her for now.

   “What happened to him, daddy?”

   Again, he never wanted to keep the things he had done a secret from Scarlet or Simone, but it felt wrong to tell his daughter at this age that he had once killed someone by his own hand, who had also meant a lot to him. Simone was extremely intelligent for her age, just like her sister, but he was certain that she wouldn’t understand. She’d be afraid of her own father. He and Erza had only recently begun to explain the Tower of Heaven to Scarlet, who was three years older than Simone, and Jellal had just gotten to the part where he had been brainwashed. Even though Simone was too young, he didn’t want to lie to her either.

   “Simon was killed,” he answered, cringing a little at his own words. They themselves brought so many dark memories swirling to the surface. “Someone else very close to your mother, they were not themselves and in a moment of dark madness they killed him.”

   His daughter was silent for a moment, frightening Jellal. She seemed to mull this information over as he spiraled further into his depressing memories.

   At the end of the day, he had only ever confronted his feelings over the matter once. He had tried to atone for his actions by destroying the Nirvana with a self-destruction circle, or by fighting evil while part of Crime Sorciere. It had been enough for many others. Enough for Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and everyone else in Fairy Tail, who had agreed to protecting him during the Grand Magic Games when he disguised himself as his Edolas counterpart, Jellal Mystogan; for the allies of the people that he and Meredy cared about, such as Lyon from Lamia Scale or Sting, Rogue, and Yukino of Sabertooth; for even Kagura and Millianna, both who had previously vowed to personally see to his death; for Sho and Wally too, who had been just as close to Simon as the rest of them; for the former members of the Oracion Seis, who had all suffered under his madness at the Tower of Heaven but yet had been inspired enough by his work to join Crime Sorciere, of which he was eternally grateful; for Queen Hisui, who knew of his crimes and yet pardoned him and the others for their efforts in bringing peace back to the kingdom and the Magic Council who had agreed with her and even eventually reappointed him to the Ten Wizard Saints.

   “What happened to the person who killed Auntie Kagura’s brother?”

   Jellal couldn’t help it, he avoided his daughter’s gaze. “Your mother, and Aunt Kagura and Aunt Millianna forgave him. Because he tried very hard to make up for what he’d done, and they accepted it.”

   When Simone’s small hand grabbed his, he looked up to her. And he realized in that moment that she was so intelligent for her age that she had figured it out without him telling her. She knew he, her father, was the one who had killed another man who loved her mother, the man that her parents had named her after.

   “But he’s not mad anymore, right daddy?” She asked softly, hugging him tightly again. “He’s himself now right?”

   “Yes, sweetheart.”

   “Then I think that he needs to forgive himself. If he isn’t the same as before, I think Auntie Kagura’s brother would want that too.”

   Jellal looked down at his young daughter once more while she buried her face against him. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew. Kagura was right, Simone was quiet but incredibly intelligent, just like the man he had once known. They had named her sister Scarlet Belserion Fernandes, and true to Erza’s history and heritage, their eldest daughter was a magical prodigy. But Simone, Simone Mika Fernandes, took after both of her namesakes, Simon and Kagura. Jellal was proud of her intelligence. Surely she would grow up into a formidable mage all her own.

   And maybe one day, for his little girl, he could finally do what everyone else had and forgive himself.


End file.
